Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional vehicle having a wiper device.
A wiper device for wiping a rear window panel is attached to the tailgate of the vehicle indicated in Patent Literature 1. The wiper device includes a pivot shaft attached to the tailgate, and a wiper blade for wiping the obverse surface of the rear window panel, the wiper blade being attached to the pivot shaft.
In the vehicle indicated in Patent Literature 2, a tailgate is attached to the rear part of a vehicle body. A double door is attached to the tailgate. The tailgate swings upward and downward, and the double door swings leftward and rightward.
It is possible to attach a window panel to the door of the vehicle indicated in Patent Literature 2, and apply the wiper device indicated in Patent Literature 1 in order to wipe the window panel. At such time, in the event that a wiper device is attached to each of the doors in order to wipe each of the window panels, the component cost is raised. However, when only one wiper device is used, only one of the window panels can be wiped, leaving scope for improvement in terms of obtaining an excellent field of view.